


the dead and the dark

by kinos



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, ghost bff!wooseok is there for a bit, half-angel!hyunggu, necromancer!yuto, others are mentioned - Freeform, there's honestly no plot to this i am so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinos/pseuds/kinos
Summary: There are two things in this world that scare Yuto the most: the dead and the dark.





	the dead and the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jinhoistic (kenmiauw)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmiauw/gifts).



> another crack fic because apparently my brain likes coming up with nonsense ! seriously there's no point to this story i don't even know what it's for but jinhoistic pitched a ptg supernatural au and it became the highlight of our dms for DAYS (for real if anyone saw those messages out of context... rip) and i just really wanted to write yuki based on the characters set in that world sooooo this is the product of it! also the romance is like.. hinted but nothing actually happens and the ending is kinda an open ending so y'know just take it however you like!! it really makes no sense but i hope you all like it anyway kkkkkkkk
> 
> disclaimer: this has angels and stuff but it's not related to genesis in any way ok

There are two things in this world that scare Yuto the most: the dead and the dark.

Which is funny, considering the fact that he was born with the gift of necromancy, his abilities calling for constant interaction with the dead, which, unfortunately for him, always seems to work better in the dark. He thinks the universe is trying to make a fucking joke out of him.

Still, for someone who tries his best not to let his powers define him, Yuto sure does fit the bill of your local necromancer, almost always walking around in the middle of the night, clad in all black, eyes lined with ink as dark as the empty sky.

 _It’s my style,_ he tells Wooseok.

Wooseok is the exception, the only person both dead and dark that Yuto isn’t afraid of, and of course the necromancer is best friends with a ghost. Of course. He isn’t going to lie though, he _had_ feared Wooseok when they’d first met, on a night when Yuto had one too many run-ins with one too many unwanted entities, the endless encounters already pushing him to his limit, Yuto just one spook away from curling up into a ball in the middle of the road and crying until morning came. And it was then that he’d bumped into Wooseok, or rather, walked straight through him, a shriek leaving his throat when he felt the chill run through his veins, screaming even louder when the ghost had turned to him, standing too tall, face unsmiling. But Yuto had quickly learned that Wooseok wasn’t at all as intimidating as he looked when the guy gasped at his shirt, eyes lighting up like a child on Christmas morning as he asked, “You watch that anime too?”

Since then, they’d been practically joined at the hip, Yuto providing quality cartoons and a place to crash, Wooseok warding off any undesired spirits, most of them too frightened to even come close whenever Wooseok was around, practically cowering in his presence. If only they’d seen him squealing like a little baby when Yuto had shown him his collection of action figures. It was embarrassing, really.

But tonight, Wooseok is off playing with this zombie friend that he’d made – Hyojong is his name, if Yuto’s not mistaken – and Yuto’s on his own because he doesn’t exactly find the idea of running around a cemetery at two in the morning very appealing.

So, Yuto is alone, with nothing but the dead and the dark.

Some nights he doesn’t mind it, when the streetlamps are actually working, when the ghosts decide leave him be on his walk home. But most nights, it’s like he’s a beacon for the deceased, as if he’s got some kind of neon sign right above his head that says, _‘Lonely, Scaredy Cat Necromancer Over Here!’_ Those are the nights when they come to him, some like silent shadows creeping up on him, some like wailing monsters running right at him, some peaceful, some malevolent, but always dead and always dark.

This is one of those nights.

The first one isn’t too bad, just an elderly woman pleading for him to pass on a message to her children, her cold fingers clutching onto his hands desperately, eyes hollow and sad. This isn’t the first time she’s come to him, but he thinks she forgets him every time, coming back again and again. And every time she asks this of him, Yuto doesn’t have the heart to tell her no, even though he knows that her children are already as dead as her.

The second one is a little more daunting, appearing in front of him with a trail of dried blood leaking from the bullet wound in the middle of his forehead, but the spirit means well, only asking him to help avenge his death, to find his killer. Yuto is no detective, but he tells him that he’ll do what he can, which isn’t much, but it puts a grateful smile on the ghost’s face, so he says it anyway.

Wooseok always tells him he’s too nice for his own good.

It’s only once he starts being hounded by those awful souls of the damned that his panic begins to get the best of him, his breathing growing short, sweat dotting his forehead, and as he’s running from them, he silently wishes he’d just gone to hangout with Wooseok and his little zombie buddy.

He senses them behind him, _feels_ them, really, evil practically oozing out of them, filling the air around him, making him feel like he’s suffocating. And it’s dark, so, so dark – _why don’t these street lights ever fucking work?_ – and Yuto can already feel the hot tears prickling in his eyes, threatening to spill out and-

That’s when he sees it, the glowing figure across the road, like the light at the end of the tunnel and for a moment, Yuto almost lets himself sigh in relief, but then he realises, _isn’t this what death is like?_

No, he can’t die like this. Not on this lonely road, not without Wooseok with him. He hasn’t even figured out whether his powers would allow him to bring himself back to life. Realistically thinking, his powers should die with him, which would mean _no,_ he can’t bring himself back to life once he dies. But he doesn’t think he wants to test that theory right now.

So Yuto breathes in deep, steadies himself, and hopes that whatever it is that’s waiting for him at the end of this road will let him live another day, because the ghouls on his heels definitely won’t, still chasing after him, their screams piercing his ears, bringing to tears to his eyes again.

And he runs. He runs and runs and runs and-

The light seems to catch him, cool arms enveloping him, a calm voice washing over him, asking, “Are you alright?”

“T-The ghosts- Are they-”

“They’re gone,” the voice tells him, and something about it’s tone seems to suggest that they’d left because of the light, because they feared it.

It makes Yuto wonder if he should fear it, whatever it is, and he pulls away from the hold, willing his eyes open, uncertain of what he’d see and what he sees isn’t the light of death, but rather…

“Are you an angel?” Yuto blurts out before he can help it, almost mesmerised by the ethereal being he’s met with, a boy that seems to be just as young as he is, with features so fine, so delicate that he seems like a work of art created by the Gods themselves. And at first, Yuto thinks the light is coming from around him, but the more he looks, the more he sees. He sees that the light is _inside_ him, making him glow, shine, like the light is what gives him life.

The boy laughs then, sounding like a dream, too good to be real, and he says, “No, I’m not an angel.” He pauses, mischief in his eyes, a hint of pride swimming in them too. “Just a half-angel.”

Yuto makes a weak noise at that, realising that of all things, he’d literally been saved by an angel – _half-angel, but still_ – and now he’s definitely sure that the universe is fucking with him.

“And what are you?” the angel asks, looking at him with curiosity, a finger coming up to brush dust off his nose, or maybe he had just wanted to touch Yuto’s nose. “What makes you so special that you had all those evil spirits coming after you, hmm?”

“I’m a necromancer,” Yuto answers, sounding shy, not used to telling people about his gift. “I don’t know what they want from me, but they always come to me when I’m alone, and they-” He ducks his head, embarrassed. “It’s like they know that I’m scared of them.”

The angel smiles thinly, that finger of his tracing along the side of Yuto’s cheek now, gently hooking under his chin to tilt his head up towards him. “A necromancer who’s afraid of ghosts…” he says, voice murmured, smile growing. “Now, that’s a first.”

Yuto wonders if he’s mocking him, but when he finally lets himself meet his gaze, he knows he’s not. If anything, the angel looks endeared. Yuto doesn’t know how to feel about that.

“Well, little necromancer, you don’t have to worry anymore,” the angel says, voice kind, soft, like a warm blanket wrapping around him. “They’re gone now. You’re safe and sound.”

“Thank you,” Yuto says quickly, before the angel can turn away. “For- For saving me.”

He smiles, and even his teeth seem to shine, almost blindingly white. Yuto thinks he’s perfect.

“You’re welcome,” he says, beginning to head off, and he looks over his shoulder before he gets too far, sending a quick wink in Yuto’s direction. “Maybe next time you’ll save me.”

—

Except, the next time they meet, it’s still the angel who comes to Yuto’s aid when he’s sprawled out on his back, being attacked by a pack of rogue demon dogs – _hellhounds,_ Yuto thinks they’re called – and as soon as he hears the low whistle coming from above him, he knows he’s saved once again.

The beasts continue to growl and snap their jaws at him, the stench from their mouths making bile rise in his throat, but the angel whistles again, sharper, and almost immediately, they run off, as though they were being called by their master. _Huh._ Yuto doesn’t know how he did that, but he doesn’t think he cares, too relieved, finally able to catch his breath until-

“Hey, you okay?” the angel asks, crouching down over him, dangerously close, and Yuto’s breath hitches again.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he manages to choke out, trying not to stare at the angel’s lips. He has really pretty lips. And as if he wanted to torture Yuto, he smiles right then, his mouth curving nicely, shiny and pink and fu-

The angel is the first to notice them, the blinking lights around them, light that doesn’t seem to be coming from himself and- “Fireflies?”

Yuto sits up – _bad idea_ – and he’s even closer to the angel now, the tips of their noses practically touching, and his face flushes. “S-Sorry, that happens when I’m nervous.”

 _That,_ being him bringing the dead to life without meaning to. If he’s lucky, it’s just harmless little bugs like what’s happening now, but one time, he’d accidentally raised a guy who had his head chopped off, watching in horror as the monster went around terrorizing the entire town, then pretending he had absolutely nothing to do with it. Not one of his finest moments, he would say.

“That’s… _cute,_ ” the angel comments, bumping his nose against Yuto’s before he stands, offering a hand to pull him up. “You’re a funny one, aren’t you, little necromancer?”

“ _Yuto._ ”

“I’m sorry?”

Yuto takes his hand, letting himself be pulled to his feet, and his voice grows small when he says again, “Yuto. That’s my name.” He gulps, cheeks burning even more. “N-Not ‘little necromancer’.”

The angel offers an apologetic look. “Yuto, got it,” he says, and now that they’re both properly standing, unlike earlier, unlike the other night, Yuto realises he’s shorter than him, the perfect height for Yuto to wrap an arm around his shoulders, for him to rest his head on Yuto’s chest. Not that he’s thinking about that. Not at all. Still, he’s small. Yuto should be calling _him_ ‘little angel’.

But then he says, “I’m Hyunggu,” so Yuto decides he’ll call him that.

“Well, thanks for rescuing me again, Hyunggu,” he says, sounding sheepish, pathetic even. And because he’s a complete loser, he adds, “Maybe you’re my guardian angel or something.”

Hyunggu laughs at that, and really, that laugh just seems too pure, too perfect. It’s unfair.

“I told you, I’m only half angel,” he reminds Yuto, and Yuto doesn’t know why it never occurs to him to ask what the other half is.

—

If the universe is trying to make a fool out of him, then Yuto figures he might as well just do it himself.

And he does, finding himself stuck in yet another crisis, this time caught in the middle of an evil that he can’t even see. These ones are the worst, Yuto thinks, the ones he can hear, can feel, but can never see. It’s hard to run from something when you don’t even know what you’re running from.

They touch him, making his skin crawl. They speak poison, making his ears bleed. But they never let him see them, always invisible to his eyes. And they feed off of his fear, his pain, draining it out of him like they’re sucking the life from his veins, leaving him empty, dark, dea-

Then Hyunggu comes. Hyunggu, full of light, full of life, and right then, nothing is dead, nothing is dark.

“You’re just asking for it now, aren’t you?” Hyunggu sighs when he takes Yuto in his arms, a slow hand running up and down his spine to help will away the shivers that the evil shadows had left behind.

When Yuto just whimpers in answer, still spooked from the ordeal, Hyunggu shushes him, gently rocking him back and forth. “It’s okay, Yuto. I’ve got you.”

It takes a while for Yuto to fully come back to his senses, or maybe he had just wanted Hyunggu to hold him a little longer, but once he can form a proper sentence without feeling like he’s about to break into a sob, he says, “Thank you, Hyunggu. Again.”

Hyunggu’s mouth lifts in a lopsided smile, just a hint of teasing in his tone when he says, “You know, you don’t have to keep letting yourself be bothered by these monsters.” He reaches out to poke Yuto’s cheek. “If you wanted to see me that badly, you could’ve just asked for my number.”

That makes Yuto blush because, _okay,_ he’ll admit that maybe the reason he’s been taking these dark roads on his own more and more lately is because he hopes that Hyunggu will come. And he always does. So Yuto thinks that maybe, just maybe, it makes the suffering worth it.

Hyunggu grabs his hand, pulling out a pen – _where did that even come from?_ – and he scrawls out a phone number onto his palm, with his name and a big heart beside it, beaming at Yuto once he does.

“I’ll call you,” Yuto says as Hyunggu’s heading off, waving a hand, grinning like a smitten fool.

Hyunggu waves back, grins back, just as smitten as him. “I’ll be waiting.”

 _Definitely worth it,_ Yuto thinks.

—

If it was possible, Hyunggu sounded even cuter on the phone, and maybe it was because Yuto always somehow ended up calling him at times when he’d just woken up, when his voice was still heavy with sleep, coming out mumbled and whiny, and Yuto wonders what it would be like to hear that sleepy voice in person, to wake up next to him.

He doesn’t think he should be wondering things like that.

Sometimes Hyunggu calls him first, for no other reason than to just say hi, to say that he’s missed talking to him, even when they’d just had a three-hour phone call the night before, only stopping because apparently, phone bills are expensive. Yuto had never really called anyone before Hyunggu came along.

“Miss me already?” Yuto teases when Hyunggu calls him up yet again, though they both know that he’d been missing Hyunggu just as much, maybe even more.

“Yes,” Hyunggu answers, and Yuto can literally _hear_ his pout through the phone, wanting nothing more than to just kiss it away.

He wonders if Hyunggu wants to kiss him too.

“When can I see you?” Hyunggu asks then, a hint of hesitancy in his voice, like he’s worried that maybe Yuto doesn’t want to see him.

Ever since they’d exchanged numbers, Yuto had stopped trying to get himself killed by ghouls, avoiding those back roads at all costs, his nights now mostly spent at home because Wooseok had complained about not getting a chance to hang out with him much recently. He hadn’t minded it, because he _did_ miss his game nights with Wooseok, but he won’t lie, he also missed a certain little angel just as much.

“Tomorrow?” Yuto suggests, wanting to see him as soon as he possibly can, hoping that he doesn’t come off too eager, too desperate.

Then Hyunggu says, “Tomorrow sounds good,” and Yuto thinks that maybe Hyunggu wants to see him just as badly.

So they meet the next day, on one of those streets where Hyunggu had saved Yuto, the stretch of uneven gravel looking a lot less frightening in the daylight. Wooseok tags along, because he’s itching to see this supposed angel that Yuto’s been so infatuated with, trailing by his side as they head towards Hyunggu and-

“That’s your knight in shining armour? Your guardian angel?” Wooseok asks, his steps slowing down, hand reaching out to slow Yuto down too. “ _Him?_ ”

Yuto nods, his eye catching Hyunggu’s from across the road, a smile already pulling at his mouth.

“B-But he’s a-”

“A what?”

Wooseok turns to him, confused, asking, “You don’t see it?”

“See what?” Yuto asks, wondering what the fuck he’s going on about.

“He- He’s a demon!” Wooseok hisses, trying his best to keep his voice low, barely holding himself back from gesturing wildly at Hyunggu. “Like, a literal _demon_ from Hell.”

Yuto looks at him, eyeing him carefully, then he barks out a laugh, shaking his head at how ridiculous his friend is being. “Funny, Wooseokie,” he says, playfully rolling his eyes. “Real funny.”

“Yuto, I’m serious-” Wooseok lets out a groan of frustration, fists balling up at his sides. “What did you say his name was again?”

“Hyunggu,” Yuto answers. “But what does that-”

“Shit. _Shit._ Hyunggu? That’s Hyunggu?” Wooseok’s hands come up to claw at his own face, looking genuinely concerned now, petrified where he stands. “Dude, he’s not just a demon, he’s _the_ demon. The son of Satan himself. The fucking prince of the Underworld.”

Now Yuto’s sure that Wooseok is trying to fuck with him. He probably teamed up with the universe for this one.

“You know, if you’re upset that I finally made a friend other than you, you could just say so,” Yuto huffs at him, deciding to just ignore his words, beginning to walk again, but Wooseok grabs at his arm, or at least, tries to.

“Yuto!” he half-cries, half-whispers, panic slowly rising in him as the gap between them and Hyunggu begins to grow smaller. “Listen to me! You know my friend, Hyojong? He told me about this Hyunggu guy, okay? He really is a demon. Hyojong swears on his life-”

“He’s a zombie.”

“-that Hyunggu is the Devil’s son. See, he knows this guy Hui, who knows this other guy, Jinho, who’s from the Underworld too and he says that he works for Satan and he knows for a fact that Hyunggu is his son.”

Yuto shuts his eyes for a moment, trying to absorb his words, all his bullshit, and when he opens his eyes again, he heaves an exasperated sigh.

“You expect me to believe the words of a friend of a friend of a friend?” Yuto scoffs, hearing the bitter pang in his tone, head shaking. “There’s no way that Hyunggu is a demon, okay? Let alone Satan’s offspring. I mean, just look at him!”

Hyunggu is still shining bright, even in the daylight, and Yuto doesn’t know how that’s possible, but it makes his heart skip a beat.

“He’s an angel,” Yuto insists, eyes beginning to glass over as he watches Hyunggu walk right towards them. “And he saved my life. So if you can’t accept that, then maybe you should just go home.”

“But _Yuto!_ I’m telling you, he’s really a-”

Wooseok’s words are cut off when Hyunggu steps up to them, flashing a winning grin, and Yuto might’ve imagined it, but he thinks Wooseok actually shudders.

“Hey you,” Yuto says, reaching out for him and Hyunggu practically bounces into his hold, arms wrapping around his middle, and Yuto was right. He _is_ the perfect height for Yuto’s arms to rest on his shoulders, for Hyunggu’s face to bury itself into his chest. Yuto likes it. He likes it a lot.

“Hi,” Hyunggu says back, pulling away, and he tilts his head at Wooseok. “Who’s this?”

Wooseok’s eyes widen at the sudden attention that’s directed at him, gulping thickly, and it almost seems like he takes a step back, like he’s afraid of Hyunggu. Wooseok isn’t afraid of anything, not usually, and it makes Yuto wonder whether there was any truth to his words.

But _no._ That’s not possible. It’s Hyunggu, for God’s sake. There’s just no way that he could be a demon, of all things.

“This is my friend, Wooseok,” Yuto introduces, trying to urge him forward, but Wooseok stays put, not even opening his mouth to say hello. Yuto offers an apologetic smile, speaking through gritted teeth when he says, “Sorry, he’s shy.”

Hyunggu seems to look Wooseok over thoughtfully, before he trains his gaze on Yuto, eyebrows raised. “I thought you were scared of ghosts.”

“Wooseok’s a nice ghost,” is what Yuto says, trying to lighten up the atmosphere, hoping that his friend will stop being such an ass, but it doesn’t seem to work, because Wooseok does speak then, except he says, “You know what, you two have fun. I’m gonna go… I’ll just go. Somewhere. Anywhere.”

“Wait-”

“Bye!” Wooseok calls out before Yuto can say anything else, disappearing into dust, and _well,_ so much for wanting to meet Yuto’s new friend.

Yuto turns back to Hyunggu, the boy with his bottom lip chewed between his teeth, forehead crinkled with worry, and he says, “I hope I didn’t scare your friend off.”

 _I think you did,_ is Yuto’s first thought, because really, even after all the evil spirits and monsters that they’ve encountered, he’s never seen Wooseok as spooked as he was just then. But it’s not like Yuto can say that it was because Wooseok had thought that Hyunggu was a demon – _that would just be plain rude_ – and he doesn’t want Hyunggu to feel bad, doesn’t like seeing that guilt on his face, as though the light in him had dimmed just a little, so he says, “Nah, he’s just being weird.”

Hyunggu doesn’t seem all that convinced, brows furrowing even more, and Yuto just gives him a sweet smile, arm sliding around his shoulders, shaking him gently before he tucks him against his side.

“It’s nothing, really,” Yuto reassures him, and Hyunggu seems to brighten again in his hold, mirroring his smile as they start to walk, side by side, and ah, Yuto really does hope that it’s nothing.

—

It is nothing, as far as Yuto can tell, because he and Hyunggu have been spending a lot more time together, sometimes going out to eat or just to take a walk, going around the same streets again and again, or sometimes he comes over to Yuto’s place, to hang out, to watch a movie, and Wooseok never sticks around when he does, still refusing to let go of his silly notion that Hyunggu is a demon.

“I saw what I saw, Yuto,” he would say, voice deadly serious, before he disappeared again. Yuto isn’t sure what to think anymore.

But Hyunggu is still Hyunggu, still full of light, full of life. Still perfect, too perfect almost. He’s kind and sweet and everything that Yuto thinks an angel would be, so there’s just no way that he could be anything other than that.

Still, Yuto has always trusted Wooseok, the same way Wooseok always trusted him, so just because, he makes sure to keep an eye out for anything unusual whenever Hyunggu is around, anything that could possibly show that Hyunggu isn’t all what he seems. And Yuto isn’t sure what he expects to find, feeling silly for even bothering to look, because really, there’s just nothing.

Until Hyunggu accidentally stubs his toe on the foot of the bed as he’s coming back from getting himself a juice box, the angel letting out a loud cry and, “Fuck! _Shit._ Ow! That fucking-”

And _okay,_ Yuto’s never heard Hyunggu swear before, but that’s not what catches his eye, not  what makes him go still where he’s sat on the bed, eyes slowly bulging from their sockets.

“H-Hyunggu…”

Hyunggu looks up at him, his eyes flashing a shade darker, like there’s fire in them. “What? Why are you staring at me like that?”

Yuto swallows thickly, hand shaking when he points at Hyunggu’s head. “Y-You… You have _horns._ ”

“Oh.” Hyunggu blinks once, and that fire is gone, the black tips slowly retreating back into his scalp, the light coming back to him. “Sorry about that. It’s hard to control sometimes.”

He’s not even trying to deny it, the fact that he literally had devil horns popping out of his head, and _fuck._ Wooseok was right. Of all the things that he could be right about, it’s _this._

“So, you- you’re a demon?” Yuto asks, voice getting stuck in his throat, making him sputter out the words. “Like, a _demon_ demon?”

“Half-demon,” Hyunggu corrects, plopping down onto the bed, sucking on his juice like it’s no big deal. “And half-angel, like I told you.”

Yuto feels his mouth go dry. “Well, why didn’t you say what the other half was?”

“You didn’t ask,” is Hyunggu’s simple answer, shoulders lifting, and well, Yuto supposes he’s right.

Hyunggu doesn’t seem bothered by it, just going back to watching the movie that’s playing on Yuto’s laptop, snuggling back up to his side like nothing had happened, and Yuto can’t seem to bring himself to return the affection, still frozen there, unwilling to just let this slide.

Because he’s a _demon._ Sure, he’s only half demon, but that’s still half more than any normal person. Then Yuto stops. And he thinks, well, he’s not exactly normal himself. He talks to ghosts and brings dead things to life and Hyunggu had treated him just the same. So, who is he to judge what Hyunggu is?

And when Hyunggu glances up at him, shooting a pretty smile, Yuto realises that it doesn’t matter if he’s a demon, or if he’s partly dead – _undead?_ – or if he’s got a little bit of darkness in him, because he’s still Hyunggu, his little angel, full of light, full of life, and maybe if Yuto’s got Hyunggu by his side, he won’t be so scared anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys actually liked this mess then maybe i'll do more in the future lol so let me know what you think <3
> 
> find me on:  
> ➳ [twitter](https://twitter.com/ao3kino)   
> ➳ [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/ao3kino)  
> ➳ [listography](https://listography.com/forkinos)


End file.
